This application relates to a scroll compressor, wherein a plug is inserted in an oil passage extending through a driveshaft to restrict the flow of oil, particularly at higher speeds.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant applications. In the scroll compressor, first and second scroll members each have a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The scroll members interfit to define compression chambers. A rotating shaft is driven by an electric motor to cause one of the two scroll members to orbit relative to the other. Typically, the shaft includes an eccentric pin that extends upwardly into a boss extending away from the base of the orbiting scroll member.
An oil supply passage is formed through the shaft, and is formed off-center relative to a rotational axis of the shaft. The off-center positioning causes the passage to operate as an oil pump, bringing oil from an oil sump, upwardly through the shaft, and to bearings and other contact locations.
One concern with this existing scroll compressor is that the amount of oil which is moved is dependent upon the speed of rotation of the shaft. At higher shaft speeds, it is sometimes been the case that too much oil is pumped. This is undesirable.